Analyze the social, economic, and biological determinants of the decision to engage in sexual activity, the use of contraceptives, the probability of pregnancy and the outcome of pregnancy. Carry out an increment-decrement life table analysis based on the above analysis. Data to be used for these analyses are the 1971 Kantner and Zelnik survey of adolescent women and information from the Alan Guttmacher Institute and the National Abortion Rights Action League. The last two sources will serve to provide data on the availability and costs of contraceptives and abortion by state.